The Alternate Reality
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: AU.What if Zim wasn't an Invader? A stubborn trickster bent on saving eveyone he cares about, Zim goes on a dangerous mission to start the final battle, and retreive the person he wished to see once more. R&R Rated for language in my author's notes.
1. Prologue

The Alternate Reality  
>By: Potatoes4Eva<br>Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez

Prologue:

The stars were bright, shining and spinning in the dark night sky. Moon glowing, a purple hue spread it's arms across the horizon, mixing with the shadow of nightfall. It was a good time to be outside on Xavious (*1). Then again, Xavious was a gorgeous planet altogether. It was _always_ a good- no-a _wonderful_time to be outside, in the open air.

He adored his home; loved it with every single fiber of his beeing and every call or nerve in his body. He had been raised here. He _was_ only a smeet, after all, around 6 Xavian years old. He couldn't say he had grown up on Xavious yet, though he would be a proud Irkavian to say so.

Not many Xavians were of the Irken species. There were Vortians, Plookesians, Meekrob, and even Blorchians, but Irkens were rare. There were probably 6 to 7 on the planet altogether. It wasn't surprising; The Irken species usually just followed the "Tallests'" orders as their PAKS had told them to. Not many had the strength to disobey the PAK...

She was there suddenly; his sister. Her magenta-red eyes, her spring-green skin, her long black antennea, and her sipper-tooth smile. He smiles back. Make that "his sister" into "his best friend".

People said they looked an awful lot alike. Usually, people couldn't even tell them apart! But, if they looked hard enough, they'd see.

"When'd you suppose Mommy's comin' back?" she asked, pale moon-light brightening up her already sparkly features (*2).

"I haven't any idea." he replied. Taking her hand, he added, "But, she'll come home soon. And until she retuens, I'll protect you, Zima (*3)!"

He puffed out his chest, clad in usual red Irken uniform. What he said was all truth; no harm would come to his sister while he was around! She smiled at him; a warm, thankful, all-knowing smile. She was a very wise 6-year-old.

"I know, Zim. I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>*1: Pronounced "Ex-Ay-Vee-Us".<p>

*2: No, she's not actually glittering. She's just...shining in happiness, okay?

*3: Pronounced "Z-eye-muh".

So... How'd I do? It's only the prologue, and it's kinda short, but it does a bit of explaining and I think the first parts sound really pretty while talking about the nightfall on Xavious. But, that's _my_ opinion. What'd you think of it? Tell me! I love to hear any kind of opinion! If it makes me angry, I'll walk away and think of a polite way to _DESTROY YOU_- I mean... Thank you. *giggles and cocks head to side adorably* But seriously, how'd you like it?


	2. Chapter One

The Alternate Reality  
>By: Potatoes4Eva<br>Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez

A/N: Okay, before we start off this chapter, I'd like to say that I _did not_, repeat, _did not_, think of the full name for Zim. (Well, I thought of the last name, so...) If the first name was a creation of yours, please step forward and I'll give you credit! So sorry I used it without permission! I found it on _360Kila_'s Deviantart account, and I love it! Please, tell me who you are, and step into the spotlight! Well... On with the show!

~~~~~

Chapter One:

"Zimothy Aluent (*1), you come here right this instant!"

Zim winced. No, no, no! Why couldn't she have just let him do this without any trouble? This is serious!

"Zima, I can expla-"

"No!" she screamed, eyes ignited as though dancing in fires (probably all over his burning grave), tears brimming the angry orbs. Zim didn't know if the tears were from angry or sadness; possible both. "How could you even _think _of leaving me like this?"

The small house they lived in shook, as though it was trembling in fear as Zim was. But, it was only an old house. It shook _much _too often to it to actually be safe. The metal must be rusting, causing it to fall apart...(*2)

"Zimantha," Zim said. "It's to protect you. Remember?"

Oh, did she remember. "_Exactly!_ And now I'll have _nobody!_ No Mommy, no Skoodge, and now you're leaving, too! What the Blorch happened to the promises you all made? Huh? Huh?"

Again, Zim winced, flinching at each 'huh' she shot at him. He quickly composed himself when she was finished. "Well, just think;" He loved hand gestures, and used them in any way he could while saying, "I join Operation Impending Doom II, then I could easily sabatage the Irken Empire!"

His sister scoffed before he could finish. Was he serious? "And how will you do _that?_" she demanded.

Ah, this was where details came in. Rediculous, pesky little details; the kind Zim hardly thought through. This time was different. "You don't think theyd leave a trained Irken solcier in the dark, do you? Of course not!" His once nervou grin became undoubtedly wider (and smug). "They'd tell me the important Irken infomation that we can-"

"Pfft, _ha!_" He was inturrupted. "And how on Xavious do you think they'll actually fall for that?" she pried, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're the most 'advanced' species in the universe. They'll know you're not an Invader just because of your PAK status!"

It was Zim's turn to scoff. "Already thought of that. Where do you think Skoodge has been?"

"You... Skoodge told me he was going to the planet of the most comfortable couch due to stress!" How could he lie to her like that? She continued on, "And how did you get him into your little scheme?"

The Irkacian rolled his deep magenta eyes, on the brink of laughter (though her hid it quite well with a mask of irritation). Skoodge wasn't exaclty the hardest person to..._persuade_. "I bribed him." _'With your candy'_. He forgot to say the last part silently, so it seems.

"_Zimothy Aluent, you little-_"

And said Zimothy ran out the door, leaving his fuming sister behind him in an imaginary cloud of dust.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Thus concludes The Great Assigning! Thankyou for coming, everyone! Now, please go help yourselves to some nachos on your way out!"

"Yeah, gorge yourselves you _moochers_!" (*3)

They both sounded so happy. They all sounded so happy. But, Zim was disgusted. Celebration? For the destroying of other people? For the destruction of innocent people, and innocent races, and for what? Some snacks and a good laugh? Zim refrained from gagging. Or tried, at least. An Irken complained about getting thrown up on, but then looked up to see Zim, only to be stunned into silence. (*4)

The 'Almighty' Tallests herded all the Irken Invaders into the equipment room where they would be given SIR units.

Zim smiled slightly in anticipation. He'd always wanted a SIR unit...(*5) And now he would get one! Even if for a very stupid reason...that would save his sister's life. And possible his mother's.

He didn't believe his mother was actually dead. He refused to believe that. Sure, she hadn't returned for six years, but, b-but, what if they were o-only holding her captive? What if she was in danger, and needed a hero? He could be _Super Zim, to the rescue!_ He might even get a nice lady friend... No, no, that would only slow him down while saving his family. He had enough people to take care of. (*6)

The Tallests stopped him when it came to his turn once he reached the front of the line and led him around to where the "other" (*7) Invaders wouldn't see them.

"Okay," said the purple one. "We gave you the secret mission, right? After all, your PAK says you're a great Invader, and that you're at the top of Invader training."

_'Skoodge, you genius.' _Zim hoped he saw his brother sometime soon, to thank him.

"Well, _duh_," said Red. "Just look at him! He looks like a well-shaped Invader."

Zim wasn't much taller than Skoodge, since they were both only 11 Xavian years, (*8) but he and his _brilliant_ brother had found a way to use a hologram to make anybody wearing it look more than _twice_ their own size. He was nearly to the Tallests' shoulders wearing the thing, not even counting the extra inches from his antennea. Of course he would look impressive; his brother's intellect and contacts (because Skoodge always knew who to call) were just as much.

"Thankyou, my Tallest."

Red nodded and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, _whatever_." He pulled something from behing his slender back and tossed it to Zim. "Thought you'd need a special one, to go with your special mission."

Zim caught the SIR unit easily enough, gripping it with both hands, a glove-clad claw on each side of its metalic head. It felt light...and kind of dead.

"It's not activated." he realized.

Purple shrugged, but Red answered, "Only activate it while on your way to your planet, okay? Once your safely in you Voot."

Well, that was a bit omnious...Zim saluted, taking a hand off the SIR. "Yes, my Tallest. I will not disappoint you."

The hand was replaced almost imediatly. They metal of its smooth, sculpted head calmed him. He discovered he had been thinking of the way he used to hold Zima's hands when they were little, and gripped the SIR tighter.

With a respectful nod, Zim left to go find his Voot Cruiser.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This was not _his _Voot Cruiser. Instead, it was a belonging of his Vortavian (*9) neighbor, Lard Narr. Lard Narr has stolen it from an Irken Invader when the Irkens took over his planet. He had rewired it after he escaped, so that it took no personality, and couldn't be detected by an enemy vecile (in case anybody came looking for their ship). Lard Narr was a good man to let Zim borrow it. Then again, he knew about Zim's piloting skills. They were pretty awesome. But, no matter how great any of this was...

He put a chip into the Voot.

He called out, "Computer?"

"Yes, Zim?" came the sleepy reply.

"Computer!" The chip had worked! He has Computer down in his lab back home, and he would have been lonely without the AI's company.

Zim had expected the 'witty' reply of, "You said that already", and laughed. His computer was sarcastic, lazy, and not very intelligent, nor informative, but it was a peice of home, and Computer was a definate part of the Aluent family. A little bit of his homesickness disappered, even though it wasn't gone completely.

The mission wouldn't be so bad. If anything, it would just be another adventure. Except, without Zima or Skoodge this time. Perhaps he could... No, no, if he got them to his settlement on his planet to 'concor', then he'd get caught (sadly). The Tellests would certainly call him to catch up on his progress, and they'd all get into trouble. The mission would be a failure...

Putting the topic away in his mind, Zim looked at the SIR unit in his lap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>*1: Pronounced like "Timothy", but with a "Z", and "Aluent" is pronounced, "(As in <em>AL<em>bert)_Al_-you-ent." Easy cheesy, right?

*2: Yes, the house is all rusty because it's old metal.

*3: It's not word for word because this is an alternate reality! If you were in a completely different universe, would you want to say the exact same thing in both places? No; that would be lame.

*4: Stunned into silence because of the height! He's like a skyscraper to some of them shorties!

*5: It's like havin' a puppy! :D Or maybe a toaster! 3 I like toast...

*6: Poor Zim. So much family gettin' into "trouble" that he can't even get an epic girlfriend! XD Who knows? Maybe I'll be nice and give him one later. *wink*

*7: It's in quotes because _Zim _technicly isn't an Invader, you know? Yeah...

*8: Years on Xavious are the same as on Earth. Congrats, you learned some crap about Xavious!

*9: A Vortian that lives on Xavious

Holy crap, that's a whole lot of little "*" thingies! Seriously, what the Hell are they called? Well, tell me what you thought! I love reviews! I eat them like candy! THEY ARE MY AIR. I had a cookie for breakfast. I have Pink Eye! It's sadening! _GIVE ME REVIEWS TO MAKE ME ALL BETTER_.

Also, have a potato, for those who review. -pelts reviewers with potatoes-

Oh, and I'll be over at my dad's this weekend (I'm 12, I bounce between my divorced parent's houses sometimes), so I'll be writing like Hell while I'm there! But, I won't update 'till I get back. :( I'll miss you! Even though I probably don't know half of you, but still! D: Review, and I won't feel so alone!


End file.
